


Dig Your Own Grave.

by cherrymigraines



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Looooots of angst, M/M, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymigraines/pseuds/cherrymigraines
Summary: In an alternate ending to Marble Hornets, Tim and Brian move into an eerie old cabin in the woods- decently away from home. As they settle in, a curious Toby starts to investigate, only to dig a little too deep.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Welcoming Faces

The heavy cabin doors swung open, the rain that was pouring outside trickling in onto the rotten wood flooring. A few heads turned towards the noise, brows furrowed and noses scrunched curiously. Two men stepped in, each carrying a single bag- one a duffle, the other a drawstring. They looked around, the taller of the two softly clearing his throat as several eyes landed on them, all curious and analyzing. An abnormally tall, blank-faced creature appeared behind the newcomers, causing the shorter to start coughing quietly into his elbow. He shuffled closer to the man beside him, shoulders tense.

"....Do I have somethin' on my face?" Brian asked with a sheepish grin, eyes glancing to the sight of his friend next to him. He gently nudged him, frowning for a brief second. He adjusted the string strap around his shoulder, clearing his throat again as he lightly scuffed the floor with his boot. 

"Where are your manners?" A voice spoke sternly, causing both of them to flinch. Brian looked around curiously, turning around and gasping. He jolted backwards, previously unaware of the eldritch horror standing behind him. A soft curse came from his friend's lips, followed by another hacking cough. The doors shut tightly, the being disappearing for a brief second before reappearing in the center of the room. A few of the house's inhabitants joined him in the center, the rest sitting on the worn couch behind him or scattered on the messy old rug that covered chunks of missing wood in the floor. He snapped his head towards the two at the door, "I expect you two will introduce yourselves-? No need for me to linger and play babysitter, no?"

"...No. We got it," Brian nodded, scratching the back of his neck, "What abou-"

"Good. I'll be back once you're settled," He said, Brian's mouth opening to say something before he disappeared again, leaving the two alone with a room- no, no, _house_ full of strangers. Brian blinked a few times before sighing irritatedly, turning his attention to his friend. 

"Are you okay, Tim?" He asked quietly, looking down at the man who was leaning against his shoulder. Tim nodded, clearing his throat with another quiet cough. He stood upright, eyes glancing at the unfamiliar faces around the room. Brian exhaled sharply, then looked at the group. Everyone was different- no one looked the same. No one looked... _normal._ Hopefully he actually fit in, then. The appearances were almost comforting, as he gave a slight smile, "Hi. I'm Brian, and, uh, this is Tim. Sorry- he's-"

"Fine." Tim interrupted, eyes low, "I'm fine."

"Yeah y'are." A brunette sneered from the couch, earning a hard elbow from the woman next to him. Tim grimaced and then groaned, which made the boy laugh, "Don't be so uptight! Y'livin' here now, ri-ght?" The boy suddenly jerked his neck violently, trying to get out a greeting without being interrupted by another harsh tic. 

"...Yeah. I guess we do," Tim nodded slowly, brows quirked ever-so-slightly in confusion. He hadn't thought much about it, but now that he heard it aloud it hit like a freight train. He...lived here now. He lived away from home- _miles_ away from home. Away from his past. He blinked and then sniffed, "...Are we gonna have to learn your names as time passed, or...?"

A woman stood from the couch, eyes a black void against her paper white skin. She smiled warmly, approaching the duo, "My apologies! This is usually my job- right, okay. Do you think you can follow along?" She asked, hands falling in front of her.

Tim and Brian nodded with puzzled expressions on their faces, eyeing the woman curiously. With a clap, she smiled wider, "Right! Okay, then. I'm Jane, and I usually help keep this place as orderly as possible. Over there's my girlfriend, Natalie, then next to her is Toby." She pointed a manicured nail to the couch, both brunettes waving. She then turned slightly, gesturing to the group on the floor, "That one's EJ, then that blonde is BEN, and the small one's Jeff." 

"Fuck yo-" Jeff growled, but was quickly silenced by BEN elbowing him in the side.

"Uhm...The tall one in the back is LJ, then beside him is his sister, Jill." Jane ignored Jeff's mini outburst, pointing to a doorway that lead to a kitchen. She clapped her hands together, "Everyone else is out 'n about at the moment, but I'm positive you'll run into them. Do you need help finding rooms?"

Brian blinked slowly, mouth falling open. He cleared his throat, "Yeah- yeah. Would you mind--?"

Jane shook her head, "Oh! Not at all- are you two comfortable with sharing a room? We're...renovating at the moment."

"It's fine," Tim shrugged slightly, holding his bag closer to himself, "Do we hav- Do we have, like, schedules or something? Plans, or whatever..?"

Jane stared for a moment before laughing out, "Oh- that's cute." She suddenly sighed, pushing her bangs back, "Yeah, we don't...run on schedules here- except breakfast and dinner, which are completely optional." She smiled gently, "Right! Now, rooms. We can talk that stuff after you get cozy." She nodded, starting towards a rickety set of stairs.

Tim and Brian shared a glance to each other, sighing in unison as they followed after Jane with their bags in hand. Jane continued to ramble on about how the house functioned, and how things usually went down between everyone. Once the trio were out of earshot, Toby started to grin wildly.

"Oh, I hate it when you do that," Natalie groaned, frown on her face, "Please don't say something stupid."

"He's gonna say something stupid, Nat," Jeff assured the woman, nodding slightly as he stood, "I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"They both have nice faces _AND_ nice asses! What a deal." Toby clapped his hands together, shivering violently with a wicked grin on his face, "Man, who knew Slender knew how t'pick 'em!" 

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up. They just got here!" Natalie rolled her eye, hitting Toby's arm, "Can you not be horny for ten minutes? You don't even know why they're here."

"I can guess." Toby rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "I just hope they can deal with your sorry ass."

"Dick." Natalie huffed, getting off the couch and walking into the kitchen. Everyone else seemed to scatter aswell, taking their place either in their room, back on the couch or in the kitchen. Toby exhaled sharply and twitched, leaning onto BEN as he sat down on the couch.

"Whaddya think they're here for?" Toby asked the blonde, picking at the seams of his shirt.

"Dunno. They look painfully normal," BEN shrugged, grabbing the remote. He looked at Toby, "Wanna watch something?"

Toby thought for a minute, eyes narrowed in thought. He slowly shook his head, spiking another tic. His neck cracked and he inhaled sharply, "Nah. Gonna go figure out what's up with the newbies."

"...Have fun," BEN nodded slightly, sprawling out on the couch as Toby got up, not bothering to look at him as he dashed upstairs.


	2. Privacy

Jane opened a molded door to a medium-sized room- something you'd give the eldest child in a large family home. The interior wasn't anything special, just two twin-sized beds, two dressers, and a large window in the center of the wall directly across the room from the door. She smiled sheepishly, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear, "Ah.. it isn't much, but until we can finish working on everything, this is the best I can do for you. Unless you're willing to share the room with two others, that is."

Brian blinked slowly, looking to Tim with a quizzical glare. Tim looked at him and shrugged, "I don't think either of us cares."

"Beautiful," Jane clasped her hands together, smiling. Her obsidian eyes scanned the duo before she cleared her throat, "I'm getting ready to head out to get groceries, but if you two need  _ anything _ , please don't hesitate. My cell number's on a sticky note on the fridge, and Natalie's usually good with answering questions. Anything before I leave?"

"No, ma'am," Brian shook his head, smiling softly at her. He adjusted his bag strap, "Thank you."

Jane nodded firmly, patting the doorframe as she left. Once she was out of sight, Brian turned to look over at Tim, who was already starting to toss his stuff onto the bed on the right, long since tuning out whatever else that got discussed. The blonde dropped his bag onto the opposite bed, then plopped down with a soft grunt. He toyed with his curls, biting his lip with curious intent as he watched his best friend unpack his clothes and slip them into one of the dressers. He cleared his throat, causing the brunet to jump slightly. 

Tim put his hands onto the edge of his dresser, "Jesus, Brian."

Brian snickered, "Sorry. You're thinkin' hard over there, bud. Everything. . .okay?"

There was a heavy silence between the two, causing Brian's brows to knit together in worry. He looked at the window, deciding not to say anything as he looked at the barren scenery outside. Tim shut the drawer he had open, "No, everything's not okay. We. . .do you see the people we have to call our roommates now?"

"...This was your ide-"

"What's wrong with yer roommates?" A disembodied voice spoke from down the hall, both men flinching instinctively. Neither of them uttered a word, waiting with bated breath to see what faced them. To their surprise, it was just Toby. He leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed as he eyed each one individually, "Where's yer etti-kit?" He sighed, shaking his head.

"...You mean... _ etiquette _ ?" Tim asked with a raised brow, keeping his distance from the man. He didn't like the feeling this man gave him-- it wasn't fear, no. It was more like  _ dread.  _

Toby's nose scrunched, "Yeah. That's the one," His eyes darted to Brian, who remained frozen where he sat, "Awh, I don't scare yah now, do I? That'd be just terrible!" 

Brian's eyes widened, clearing his throat, turning his attention to his minuscule amount of stuff he had brought with him, "No, you don't. Just didn't expect someone t--"

"To barge in on our conversation," Tim quickly cut his friend off, arms crossed as he stared at Toby. His arms folded over his chest, eyes narrowing, "You need somethin'?"

"Well!" Toby spoke loudly, clapping excitedly. He let out a chirping sound, head tilted to the side as he stood upright. He had a wicked grin under his mask, letting out a low chuckle, "I am just  _ so  _ glad you asked!"

"Then forget I did," Tim grunted, going to shut the door on Toby. The taller brunet grabbed the edge of the door, shoving it back hard enough that Tim lost his balance. 

"C'mon, now! It won't hurt yah any t'get to know yer ro-om-m-ates," Toby mused with a harsh stutter. He clicked his tongue, green eyes like daggers as he stared down Tim, "Have some manners."

Tim met Toby's eyes, brows furrowing gently, scanning the man's face. He hadn't noticed it before (perhaps due to a lack of care), but Toby's face wasn't exactly  _ perfect. _ He had a grey film over his left eye and a long scar that ran straight down from his brow, through the eye. His eyes flitted back up to Toby, "Get out."

"Or what?" Toby purred, repeatedly attempting to crack his knuckles. When he failed, he hit himself in the thigh until he was satisfied.

"Or--"

"Tim, let him be," Brian interrupted the two's bickering, "He's doing this on purpose, y'know."

Another silence. Tim grunted, backing away from the door. He fumbled through his back pocket for the pack of cigarettes he kept with him, "Fine."

Brian watched as Tim lit the end of his cigarette with haste, eagerly taking a drag of the rolled tobacco like he was going to die without it. He rubbed the back of his neck, sliding his denim jacket off and into a drawer. Toby was just...watching them, standing in the doorway with narrowed eyes as he uttered nothing. 

The blonde cleared his throat, "...Are you gonna just...sit there?"

"Planned on it," Toby replied quickly, neck jerking forwards and to the side, "Wanna know how y'guys move. Makes it easier for me in case I need to k--"

" _ TOBY! _ " A voice yelled from the bottom of the stairs, causing the man to flinch. He smacked the doorframe hard, letting out a chirp. He sighed, looking Tim up and down before slinking out of the doorway without a word. Tim quickly shut the door, locking it with a loud sigh. He exhaled a plume of smoke upwards, then fell onto his bed with a quiet cough.

"...He's a...character, isn't he?" Brian tried joking lightheartedly, hands gripping his knees.

Tim was silent for a few beats, brown eyes focused on the cracked ceiling. He coughed into his elbow, dropping his arm by his side, "He's somethin' alright."


End file.
